That Night
by laurenbooks125
Summary: what happened when they were beneath a moonless sky


She sees all of the candles come into view as she walks down the stream. All of the candles are lit. _He is here. _She slows down so he doesn't hear her. Christine starts to tear up when she sees his back facing her as he is at organ. She closes her eyes as he starts to play an intoxicating melody. _He must have written that. _But she quickly snaps her eyes open and looks at this familiar place.

She still has not informed him that she is there, and she doesn't know how. But, she can't help but to close her eyes and smile again as he plays more music. He starts to hum, trying to figure out notes. _Even his humming is seductive. _She is rushed with a sense of arousal when he does start singing. She sighs through her nose, not caring who hears. He stops his playing and singing entirely. But her eyes are still closed.

"Chr-Christine…?"

Christine whips her eyes open and gazes at that familiar and handsome face. She can't help but smile, as she is so happy to see him.

"Hello, Erik."

He gets up from him bench and grabs her hands, pulling her out of the water. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Christine smirks. "Erik, where else would you be, but here?" He shrugs, agreeing with her. "But, really, Christine. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Vicomte?" Christine sighs silently and looks at the ground. "I wanted to see how you were doing. And I know I am not going to be able to see you after tomorrow…" Erik looks at her with sad eyes. "Why not? You are leaving Paris, are you?" She shakes her head.

"We are getting married tomorrow."

"Oh." Is all Erik says. He stares at the floor, and she notices a tear rolls down his cheek. She lifts his chin with her finger and they gaze deep into each other's eyes. Christine walks closer to him and wraps her arms around him tight. He is warm and soft. He is a little surprised at this action, but he still returns the hug.

"I love you, Christine…"

They release and they look at each other. Another tear slides down his face. Christine wipes it away with her thumb, then continues to stroke his cheek. He takes her hand and closes his eyes. Erik feels himself getting hard and Christine too is getting a deep sense of arousal also. She leans in closer to him, and he senses it. But she pulls herself back and Erik opens his eyes. He sees the question in her eyes, but he grabs her cheeks. Then pulls her in, slamming their lips together.

She does not deny it. She holds onto his neck, kissing forcefully. Tongue eventually collide and fight back and forth. This love was not being denied by either of them. They keep kissing and just want it to continue. They release for a few seconds for them to catch their breath and for Erik to grab her hand. They kiss once more as he leads her to his bedroom. She opens her eyes and looks for a few second, and sees where he is taking her. She gets even more aroused and doesn't stop this.

When they get into the bedroom, they release their kiss and Christine jumps on the bed. He crawls on top of her and their lips join together once again. His hands trail all over her body. She release a moan as they kiss, and it excited Erik even more. Christine feels his erection on and between her legs. She has a big urge just to rip his pants off.

They release this kiss once more and Erik starts fiddling with her dress, trying to get it off. She helps him by unzipping the back. She smiles at him and he smiles back, but very seductively. He grabs the skirt of her dress and lifts it up and over her head. He throws it on the floor next to the bed and stares at her gorgeous body. He also takes off his shirt.

Christine creeps up and grabs his shoulders, bringing him in for another kiss. As they kiss, she trails her hands all over his chest. And then moving her hand down to his crotch to feel his erection. Their kiss ends and he peers down at her hand. She moves it away and then starts playing with the buttons of his pants. This just excites her even more.

She helps him pull his pants off and she sees his bulging erection bursting from his underpants. Erik then takes her bra and pulls it off. He thinks she is so incredibly beautiful that it is hard to contain himself. He grabs her breasts in his hands and starts just touching them. She closes her eyes and lets out a light moan. She moans even louder when she realizes his mouth is now all over her nipple.

He sucks her nipple and swirls his tongue all around it. He lets out a soft moan as Christine's moans echo through the depths of the opera house. He moves over to her other nipple and makes that one wet too with his tongue. Christine moan deep down in her throat and lets out a sigh when his mouth releases. She puts his hands over her hips and slowly slides her panties off. He lightly touches her to tease her. She stares at him with pleading, just wanting him to enter her.

He can sense her plead and slips his undergarments off. Christine could not get over how big he was. He creeps closer to her. Bringing his cock to her. He slides the head over her opening, teasing her once more. Her breathing speeds up and lets out a small moan. He looks deep into her eyes before sliding deep inside of her.

She lets out a deep moan and throws her head back. Erik is aroused by her excitement and starts to pick up a pace. He slides in and out of her, deep. Christine's moans grow louder and louder as he gains speed.

He thrusts in and out of her, faster and faster. Her hips meet up with his in motion as she begins to climax. Their hips thrust together in perfect harmony. Erik picks up pace even more, with Christine following.

Her moaning picks up as she is getting closer. And then with one more thrust she has an explosive orgasm. Her moans ringing in his ears, bringing him great pleasure. He slows down his thrusts to a normal pace so she can calm down. But he doesn't stop the pleasure. Her moans are still going and she cums all over him. She sighs and he stops his thrusts. He takes himself out of her and stares at her beautiful body. He plants a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiles at him.

She slumps down on the bed and Erik does so next to her. They hold each other's hands and sit in silence for a few moments. Erik thinks about what just happened and he starts to say, "Christine, I"- but when he looks over, he sees that she is already asleep. He giggles and brings a blanket over their bodies. He kisses her on her forehead once more, before laying down and falling asleep.

When Christine awakes the next morning, she smiles. She turns over to curl up to Erik, but she finds he isn't there. She furrows her brow, but just assumes he is at the organ or in the kitchen. She throws the cover off, and forgets she was naked. She walks over to a dresser and is hoping to find a nightgown or dress from the last time she was here. She luckily finds a blue nightgown and slips it on.

She walks out of his bedroom and doesn't see him anywhere. She runs into the other bedroom with the swan bed and doesn't see him there. She feels a pang of worry hit her down in her core.

"Erik?!"

She runs into the kitchen and doesn't see him there either. Her eyes and bulged and her heart is racing. "Erik…please be here." She runs through the passageways and up through the opera house shouting his name.

"Erik?

"Erik?!

"ERIK?!"

He is nowhere to be found.

She runs out of the doors and down the broken stairs. "Oh, Erik…"

She never even got to tell him how she really feels.


End file.
